Irónico Destino
by darkBlossom1999
Summary: Tu y yo somos de mundos distintos, desgraciadamente enemigos, pero me estoy enamorando de ti. Soy Lucy Lopez y mi historia te mostrara lo irónico que el destino puede llegar a ser al tener que vivir con el demonio que no quieres odiar pero tampoco puedes llegar a amar.
1. Dos demonios, un contrato

**Es mi primera historia en esta categoría espero la disfruten**

_Irónico Destino_

**El contrato**

El ascensor se abre, y salgo de él hacia un gran pasillo que da a 4 diferentes puertas y camino hacia el fondo donde se encuentra una quinta puerta.

Lucy Lopez, ese es mi nombre.

Abro la puerta revelando un apartamento muy amplio de 4 habitaciones, sala, comedor, y cocina.

Tengo 20 años y me acabo de mudar de la casa de mis padres, aun no me acostumbro a estar sola en este gran departamento.

Camino hacia el sofá de la amplia sala y me tiro en él acostada boca abajo agotada. A sido un día cansado con las clases de la universidad y el trabajo de medio tiempo, el cual la verdad no necesito porque mis padres compraron el departamento y me envían una fianza mensual pero no quiero depender de ellos.

Me doy la vuelta aun acostada en el sofá para ver a mí alrededor: muchas cajas y algunos pocos muebles ya colocados. Suspiro con pesar al ver que mis intentos por descansar son en vano, el día aun no termina y al haberme recién mudado no he desempacado aun todas mis cosas y me falta preparar la cena que consumiré esta noche, por cierto soy una principiante en la cocina.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando suena el timbre –YA VOY!-

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta y los llamados hacia esta se vuelven más exigentes –solo una personita que conozco se desespera así al tocar el timbre- susurre para mi misma pensando ya en quien se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta.

Y efectivamente, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a quien ya pensaba seria: mi hermana menor

Su nombre, Lily Lopez. Edad, 12 años y asiste al primer año de colegio. Vive con mis padres es por eso que me sorprende verla aquí.

-cuánto tiempo más esperabas dejarme afuera- iba a responder pero ella continuo –no será que me escondes a tu novio- su expresión comenzó a pasar de una indignada a una enojada mientras yo trato de retener mis lagrimas.

Lily aunque sea de 12 años me sobre protege a mí, que tengo 20 años. Es muy celosa y eso lo sé muy bien cuando se trata de mí y mi novio, muchas veces pensé que exageraba y más cuando me echaba en cara que mi noviazgo con Alex no tenía futuro y ahora veo que siempre tuvo la razón, si tuve un novio pero eso ya es pasado.

-Alex no está aquí, y nunca lo estará- susurre lo ultimo para mí misma –pero quiero saber que haces aquí, se supone que debes de estar en casa, con papá y mamá-

-No me lo creo hermana, tienes la cabeza en otra parte que no recuerdas que día es?!-

-es…es un día cualquiera-

Lily casi se cae del asombro, será un día tan especial el de hoy?

Ella suspira y trata de tomar aire para tranquilizarse –Lucy, hoy es 24 y no de cualquier mes, estamos en febrero lo que significa que, según tú lo dices siempre, es el día más feliz del año en el cual Lucy lo pasara en grande!-

Lily hizo una pose graciosa que me puse a reír pero después repare en sus palabras…

-espera dijiste 24 de febrero, quieres decir que hoy es mi cumpleaños!-

-pero que despistada, hasta ya te olvidas de tu propio cumpleaños. Pero no vine a hacerte acuerdo de eso, vine porque papá y mamá nos esperan a bajo para festejarte en tu día-

Lily tiene razón en todo lo que dice, la tuvo con respecto a mi novio pero no la quise escuchar. Entonces es cierto que tengo la cabeza en otra parte porque normalmente cuanto los días para mi cumpleaños. Debe de ser por el asunto de Alex , lo de la mudanza, el trabajo de medio Tiempo y además la idea de tomar clases de cocina porque no quiero envenenarme a mí misma.

Lily y yo bajamos para encontrarnos con nuestros padres dentro del auto familiar, me siento nostálgica, cuando fue la última vez en la que salimos todos juntos, fue hace ya más un año a causa de que papá tiene mucho trabajo y mamá estuvo trabajando en algo que no nos quiso decir a Lily ni a mí de que se trata y hasta lo que yo sé aun no lo ha terminado.

Paseamos alrededor de toda la tarde y hasta fuimos a ver una película festejando mi cumpleaños y ahora me vuelvo a presentar.

Mi nombre es Lucy Lopez y tengo 21 años, soy de complexión delgada pero no tanto y deseada por muchos, eso lo he descubierto recientemente ya que era tímida y no me gustaba mostrar mucho pero todo eso cambio por lo de Alex que aunque este en el pasado a un duele pero mi decisión es firme, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro pero me han dicho que a la luz del sol brilla como de un color rojizo y rubio. Lily es mi viva imagen de cuando yo tenía 12 solo que su actitud es diferente a como yo me comportaba antes y su cabello es lacio en comparación al mío que es ondulado, las dos lo tenemos recortado en capas y con flequillo a petición nuestra para poder parecernos más.

Ya había caído la noche y para mi buena suerte, porque como lo dije antes no se mucho de cocina, mis padres decidieron hacer una cena familiar en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la zona. La verdad que esto me sorprende, aunque sé que mis padres tienen mucho dinero por una herencia familiar ellos siempre son humildes y nunca vienen a estos lugares aunque sea por una buena razón y mi cumpleaños siempre lo festejamos con una cena familiar en casa… pero claro, ha de ser porque yo ya no estoy en casa que venimos aquí.

Mis padres salieron después de la cena para recoger mi regalo que está en el auto y a la vez para hablar de algo y eso lo note cuando por la ventana los vi discutir pero algo llamo mi atención, unas personas en negro se acercaron y no sé que dijeron pero mis padres los siguieron.

Yo me quede con Lily cuando salieron y ya ha pasado más de dos horas y no regresan, comencé a angustiarme, y si les paso algo. En ese momento recordé a los hombres vestidos de negro de seguro ellos les hicieron daño. Corrí hacia la salida del restaurante con los gritos de Lily que me pedía explicaciones de mi recién tomado comportamiento. Cuando salí no encontré a mis padres aunque los fui a buscar 4 cuadras a la redonda y con Lily atrás que seguía pidiendo alguna explicación.

Como no los encontré corrí hacia el local de nuevo y pedí prestado el teléfono, llame a la policía que en pocos minutos llegaron y se creó la conmoción. Hable con el oficial y le explique lo que vi. Ellos comenzaron a investigar mientras le conté a Lily lo que sucede. Al cabo de un rato nos mandaron a casa a descansar en compañía de dos policías que nos cuidarían para que los culpables de la desaparición de mis padres no nos hicieran daño a nosotras también.

Como la casa de mis padres está lejos y no quería dejar sola a Lily las dos fuimos a mi departamento y le pedí a los policías que nos dejaran solas, así que ellos se quedaron en el pasillo y cerré la puerta.

Oí a Lily llorar, seguí el llanto hasta toparme con mi habitación el único lugar en mi nuevo departamento que se ve decente. La imagen de ella, solo una niña tan igual a mí llorando sobre mi cama me entristeció. No aguante mas el dolor que me embargo hace ya más de un mes por mi novio y por la reciente desaparición de mis padres, nada me va bien en estos últimos días.

Lily y yo lloramos casi toda la noche pero yo me tranquilice al saber que llorar no se resolverían las cosas, Lily aun es una niña y debe ser aun más duro para ella la noticia de que sus padres estén desaparecidos.

Salí de la habitación y mire la hora, las 01:25 am y recordé algo importante, los policías que deje en el pasillo, aunque sean policías son personas como yo. Así que me acerque a la puerta y la abrí para encontrar a dos policías algo cansados pero igualmente haciendo guardia en la puerta.

-disculpen pero no querrán pasar, es muy tarde y no creo que sea bueno de mi parte dejarlo aquí afuera-

-muchas gracias señorita, pero como está la situación deseamos dejarla sola para que se desahogue- me contesto uno de los dos

-con solo llorar no se resolverá nada, además he llorado lo suficiente-

Les hice un gesto para que pasaran y así lo hicieron les mostré el sofá y les pedí disculpas sobre la actual apariencia de mi hogar. Fui a la cocina y prepare café, al menos algo se hacer, y lleve 3 tazas, 2 para ellos y una para mí porque necesitare estar despierta si pasa algún imprevisto y no negare que tengo sueño. Me senté en un mueble individual que aunque estaba mal puesto lo acomode.

Converse con ellos hasta que el teléfono sonó, otra cosa que si está bien arreglada en el departamento, conteste y se trataba del oficial que traía malas y buenas noticias.

La buena: de que mis padres aparecieron. En ese momento el alivio se hizo presente pero no deje llenarme de felicidad porque aun falta de escuchar la mala y no me puedo confiar.

La mala: mis padres están muertos. Al escuchar esto perdí mi autocontrol y mis lagrimas salieron pero no emití ningún sonido, solo eran lagrimas silenciosas.

Los policías al oír la noticia decidieron que dejarme sola es lo mejor y es por eso que salieron para esperar en el pasillo otra vez

Sola en esta oscuridad, espera no estoy sola, mi hermana menor me acompaña en este sufrimiento y desgracia. Pobre de ella, aun es una niña y no quiero que le hagan daño pero no puedo hacer nada. Solo soy alguien débil que no puede proteger a sus seres queridos.

Mi mente comenzó a vagar en los tantos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres que no note cuando la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse, cerré los ojos en un vano intento de no llorar mas y cuando lo abrí habían muchas plumas negras cayendo mientras yo estoy en una especie de cama y una manta de color rojo me cubre.

-entonces deseas protegerlos- hablo una voz suave desde la oscuridad

-quién es?!- me asuste

-quieres o no cumplir tu deseo- esta vez hablo una voz arrogante

-de que están hablando-

-aceptas el contrato de proteger a tus seres queridos- hablo otra vez la misma voz de antes

Ante mi la figura de dos hombres de 25 años aparecieron los dos de ojos rojos brillantes

El primero un poco más alto que el segundo de cabellos negros y venia vestido de mayordomo

El segundo de cabellos grises y venia vestido como si fuera de la época victoriana

-yo quiero proteger a Lily…pero también quiero venganza-

**Notas de la autora: **

**Bueno aquí comienza solo conté la vida de nuestra protagonista antes de conocer a los dos demonios y como los conoció. **

**Antes subí un Prologo que es como una vista del final pero decidí borrarlo para que eso sea una sorpresa y para los que ya lo leyeron no hay problema. **


	2. Dos demonios, un funeral

_Irónico Destino_

**Dos demonios y un funeral**

Todo es oscuro pero escucho unas voces a lo lejos, con algo de esfuerzo abro los ojos para encontrarme acostada en mi cama al lado de Lily que sigue dormida.

-¿Cuándo fue que me quede dormida?- me pregunto a mi misma y me siento en la cama -Lo único que recuerdo es haber recibido esa noticia sobre…sobre la muerte de mis padres. Oh no ¿cómo lo tomara Lily?-

-Al parecer no tenemos de que preocuparnos amo, ya se ha despertado- Un hombre vestido de mayordomo de mirada carmesí entro en la habitación

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entro a mi departamento? ¿y la policía?- lose solté demasiadas preguntas de golpe

-no otra vez, alguien más que se olvida lo que paso. Porque será siempre de esta manera Sebastian- otra persona entro a la habitación con la apariencia de ser de la nobleza victoriana con su ojo derecho azul y el derecho bajo un parche negro

-No lo sé bochan-

-ya no soy un niño como para que me trates de joven amo-

-para mi bochan seguirá siendo bochan aunque su apariencia sea de 25 años, por cierto señorita he preparado té- dijo mientras servía un té en una pequeña mesa que tengo en mi habitación

-Gracias, pero sin ser descortés ni nada pero… ¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!- ya desesperada porque los dos comenzaban a asustarme

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive y el es Sebastian Michaelis y los dos somos demonios-

Mientras me lo explicaba yo empecé a tomarme el té y al escuchar que eran demonios escupí todo lo que tomaba hacia Ciel, pero fue accidentalmente a causa de la sorpresa.

-Se lo dije bochan, no era buena idea decírselo de golpe a la señorita y más si es que el té ya está servido- Sebastian cogió un pañuelo de su saco y se puso a limpiar los restos de té sobre Ciel

A Ciel lo puedo ver enojado y no solo por lo que le hice, creo que Sebastian se aguanta la risa y eso le molesta. Es extraño, según lo que me dijo Ciel los dos son demonios pero no me siento asustada ni nada es como si…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí a alguien abrazarme desde la espalda y posar su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo, giro mi cabeza para ver de quien se trata y me encuentro cara a cara con Lily.

-hermana quienes son esas personas-

-yo tampoco lo sé Lily-

-Oigan ustedes!- Lily llamo la atención de Ciel y Sebastian –quiénes son y que quieren, si se trata de mi hermana olvídenlo porque antes de tocarla tienen que pasar sobre mi primero- Lily los miro de forma amenazante pero al parecer eso no les asusto como a mí, pero los puso un poco nerviosos.

Y la historia se repitió, pero esta vez fue Sebastian quien dijo sobre que son demonios haciendo que Lily que bebía el té, bueno ustedes saben que paso después. Ahora Sebastian se está limpiando mientras que Ciel se aguanta la risa y uno que otro comentario de ´´no habías dicho antes que no debíamos decírselo de golpe``

Y mientras Sebastian se limpiaba Ciel me explico que hice un contrato con él y que a cambio de lo que le pedí le tengo que dar mi alma.

Mi alma a cambio de la vida de Lily y la venganza por la muerte de mis padres, no es tan malo si me hago a la idea que acabare con ellos antes que me acaben a mi porque si mataron a mis padres tarde o temprano vendrán por mi y por Lily.

Me asuste un poco al principio pero también sentí un sentimiento como incomodidad por la situación pero no sé porque, tal vez porque ahora tengo que vivir con dos hombres y una niña de 12 años o también puede ser porque aun no he desempacado completamente.

-o por dios-

-¿pasa algo?- me pregunto Ciel

-Lo que pasa es que aun no arreglo el departamento y es todo un desastre, perdónenme porque no podremos salir-

-hermana para que vas a salir con este, no me fio de el- Lily miro con desconfianza a Ciel

-por el hecho de que se quedaran con nosotras y apenas han pasado unas horas de conocernos y ya están con la ropa sucia por el té y todo es nuestra culpa-

-no se preocupe por eso, tenemos más ropas iguales a estas- hablo educadamente Sabastian

-entonces ese es realmente un problema-

-¿Por qué lo es?- pregunto Ciel

-ya te entendí hermana, ese tipo de ropa se utilizaba en la época de la reina victoria, ahora a esa ropa se la llamaría pasada de moda además que llamarían la atención - dijo Lily dándome la razón en mi idea, Lily es excelente en todas las materias pero sobresale mas en historia y literatura si se lo propusiera sería la mejor de la clase pero siempre dice que no quiere llegar a ser como la sabelotodo y que eso le atraería problemas –y con llamarían no solo me dirijo a ti- refiriéndose a Ciel –también a ti, porque los mayordomos no son muy comunes- ahora se refiere a Sebastian

-ese sería un problema pero ya lo resolveremos- respondió con calma Sebastian y pude notar que por una fracción de segundos mi hermana se desconcentro, muy extraño ya que eso nunca sucede a menos que la hayan descubierto en algo.

Mis pensamientos cambiaron al cuestionarme una pregunta y dejo el asunto de la reacción de mi hermana como pendiente, y desvió mi mirada hacia Ciel.

-por cierto, hay una parte del contrato que no entiendo-

-cual-

-según dice tengo que tener una señal que pruebe la existencia de dicho contrato, una marca pero donde esta-

-la marca se crea donde tienes más poder y así es como llego a estar en tu hombro derecho-

Miro mi hombro derecho y efectivamente, la marca de una estrella invertida está grabada en el.

-mientras tengas la marca soy capaz de saber tu ubicación e ir a socorrerte si algo te pasa pero eso solo si me das la orden de ir a ayudarte-

-suena a que tendrás un guardaespaldas, pero aunque tu deber sea protegerla no significa en que ya deje de desconfiar de ti- lo último fue para Ciel

-la verdad es que no entiendo porque tanta desconfianza hacia nosotros señorita Lily- hablo Sebastian

-no quiero que alguien lastime a mi hermana, eso es todo-

El lugar se quedo en silencio por un momento

-Señorita Lucy no se tiene que preocupar por el desorden del departamento, acabo de ordenarlo-

-que!? Pero si había muchas cajas además yo lo quería hacer- dice Lily con un puchero muy infantil, es muy seria en cualquier asunto pero no puede negar que sigue siendo una niña y que también es una aficionada por el orden y la limpieza, le prometí que la dejaría ayudarme a organizar el departamento pero al parecer esos planes quedaron atrás

-Sebastian es un mayordomo eficiente no conozco a alguien mejor que él-

-como sirviente de la familia Phantomhive que pasaría si no lo supiera hacer- hizo una reverencia.

Espera, dijo Phantomhive. Porque ese nombre me es conocido?

El teléfono comienza a sonar y contesto

-buenos días quien habla-

_-lamentamos molestar pero queríamos saber si es que desea preparar un funeral porque sus padres se encuentran en la morgue-_

Mis padres, por el asunto de los dos demonios que se quedaran en mi casa olvide lo que me ha estado atormentando últimamente.

-si quisiera hacerlo, pero que sea de aquí en 3 días-

_-porque quiere esperar-_

Buena pregunta, si quisiera lo podría organizar para hoy en la tarde pero…

-necesito tiempo para asimilarlo y contarle lo sucedido a mi hermana-

_-entiendo, entonces llamaremos dentro de 3 días-_

Colgué el teléfono y Lily me comenzó a preguntar qué era eso que tenía que decirle mientras que Ciel y Sebastian guardaron silencio.

Le conté todo lo acontecido durante el día anterior y la verdadera razón por la que Sebastian y Ciel estaban aquí, hasta ese momento ella sabía que eran demonios y que estaban aquí por un deseo que quiero que se cumpla solo que ese deseo no se lo explique hasta ahora

-no…no puede ser, Elizabeth Lucia Lopez M. me estas mintiendo…nuestros padres no pueden estar…muertos- me llamo por mi nombre completo, eso solo lo hacía en ocasiones realmente serias y creo que Ciel y Sebastian se sorprendieron pero no sé porque

-Bochan, creo que…- interrumpido

-no, no puede ser. Tal vez sea solo coincidencia-

Después de tres días…

El funeral fue simple, solo asistimos Lily yo y algunos de mis compañeros a quienes llamo amigos mientras que de Lily casi todo su curso asistió. Unos cuantos policías nos acompañaron en nuestro dolor porque se sentían culpables de no haberlos salvado como debía de ser al ser policías. Ciel y sebastian estuvieron a nuestro todo el tiempo

Después del funeral pensaba retirarme pero un policía me detuvo

-venga conmigo por favor- lo acompañamos hacia donde estaban otros policías

-que quieren decirnos- hable por mí y por Lily que está a mi lado, todo esto la ha dejado incapacitada a hablar.

-sus padres, parece ser que prevenían que esto iba a suceder-

-que quiere decir con eso-

-en el auto encontramos algunos papeles en donde aparece la transacción del dinero de sus padres a su cuenta bancaria además de otro papel firmado por el juez donde dice claramente que usted pasa a hacerse cargo de su hermana-

-no puede ser que mis padres hayan pensado en esto antes- digo sorprendida de que mis padres se hayan adelantado a los hechos, entonces ¿ellos conocían a esas personas vestidas de negro? ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir?

-hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted- El grupo de policías se hizo a un lado dejándome ver a un hombre ya de edad

-Soy el abogado de sus padres- comenzó a hablar –mi nombre es Watari-

-Watari, he escuchado mucho de usted gracias a mis padres que puedo saber que al estar usted aquí es por algo importante-

-eso es muy cierto, no me sorprende su capacidad deductiva al ser hija de los fallecidos dueños de la compañía Funtom-

Ciel y sebastian no sabían que decir, mi hermana está sorprendida tanto como ellos al igual que yo –espero dijo funtom, mis padres no me han dicho nada sobre eso- comencé ha hablar sabiendo de que ninguno de los presentes hablaría.

-yo soy el que esta mas sorprendido que usted misma, según mis fuentes los fallecidos tuvieron una hija la cual falleció hace ya más de 9 años, desconocía de su existencia señorita Lucy al igual que la de su hermana la señorita Lily hasta ahora-

Que?...tuve una hermana pero que esta falleció hace ya 9 años, esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso. Quienes eran en realidad mis padres?

-ahora comprendo lo que me dijeron la semana pasada- continuo Watari -´´nuestra heredera se encargara de la compañía`` estoy seguro que esas fueron las palabras del señor Lopez M.- todos seguíamos callados asi que continuo –me dieron esto el mes pasado- Watari me dio una bolsa de regalo que antes no me di cuenta que traía –me dijeron de que si algo les pasaba le entregue esto a su heredera pero claro que no les creí al saber que no tenían hijos y que desgraciadamente no podían concebir, aun así la guarde-

Mire la bolsa con atención, la abrí y dentro encontré una hermosa caja musical plateada con detalles en oro, al lado una carta la cual leí y decía ´´feliz cumpleaños Lucy, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, si es que estas leyendo esto es porque no estamos a tu lado y eso nos entristece, tal vez te estarás preguntando qué está pasando…es algo que no te podemos decir pero eres muy inteligente y estamos seguros que te darás cuenta``

Así eran ellos y siempre lo serán, misteriosos y creyentes en que yo descubra sus intenciones. Siempre fue un juego para ellos con lo cual se divertían y median mi capacidad de entender las cosas, no sé porque lo hacían pero hasta para mí era divertido.

Su muerte es un misterio y no creo que eso les divierta a ellos. Voy a resolver este acertijo, el último que han encomendado. Su muerte no fue por un simple robo o secuestro por parte de los hombres de negro, ellos los conocían al igual que mis padres a ellos, estoy segura que mis padres estaban involucrados en algo grande.

Y no sé ni que creer, si es cierto que ya no podían concebir yo y Lily podríamos resultar ser adoptadas y ellos no serian mis padres. Por ley y no por sangre yo había tenido una hermana mayor pero al parecer esta falleció. La famosa compañía de juguetes Funtom es de la propiedad de mis padres. Y me da más curiosidad saber cuál es el significado de mi segundo apellido, M , estoy segura que solamente es una sigla o algo parecido. Como será mi vida ahora con todas estas dudas en mi cabeza. Que hare al volver a clases. Volveré a cruzar palabra con mi ex novio…bueno eso ya no me debe de importar porque quedo en el pasado.

Sebastian y Ciel me ayudaran a encontrar respuestas, ya que hice un contrato con ellos y eso significa mi alma con tal de encontrar respuestas sobre la muerte de mis…por ley padres, la venganza por su muerte y la seguridad de Lily.

Adéntrame en la búsqueda de respuestas seria tratar de descifrar mi pasado…

**Espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo**

**Si es que encontraron faltas de ortografía: Mil perdones por la Cacografia**


	3. Dos demonios, día de clases

_Irónico Destino_

**Dos demonios, día de clases**

Abro los ojos para encontrarme en mi habitación. Me levanto y camino hacia el baño para mirarme en el espejo, mi cara se ve normal como siempre solo que en mis mejillas ha quedado el rastro de que he llorado. Estuve todo el día de ayer llorando después del funeral. Mi estomago comienza a rugir, es normal ya que cuando llegamos me encerré en mi cuarto y no cene creo que a Lily le paso lo mismo.

Tome una ducha rápida y me vestí con la ropa usual de siempre es decir de un estilo cómodo y sencillo, hay veces en las que odio este tipo de ropa y prefiero la de colores vivos y de diseños extravagantes pero siempre borro esa idea de mi cabeza.

Con el cabello suelto salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina.

En el reloj puedo ver que son las 5:00 am, eso justifica el silencio.

Estaba pensando en preparar algo para el desayuno pero una voz a mis espaldas me sobresalto.

-Señorita es muy temprano como para que este despierta y no se preocupe yo preparare el desayuno- ese definitivamente es Sebastian

-No es necesario, quiero prepararlo yo-

-La señorita Lily me dijo de que es una principiante en la cocina- porque Lily siempre que puede me lo restriega en cara

-Ser principiante es muy diferente a no saber nada; se preparar mi desayuno, almuerzo fuera y batallo para la cena-

Noto que en Sebastian se forma una sonrisa divertida

-Si quiere le puedo enseñar-

-gracias Sebastian, con esto me ayudas a sacarme de encima las críticas de Lily sobre mi habilidad en la cocina-

Dejamos ese tema de lado al empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Ya eran las 7:00 y Sebastian se excuso de la cocina con que tiene que levantar a Ciel pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo ya que cuando Sebastian se proponía e ir en busca de Ciel este ya estaba en la cocina.

-bochan, me sorprende verlo despierto-

-pienso que ya es hora de dejar de depender de ti Sebastian, al menos en los asuntos personales en lo demás sigues siendo mi mayordomo-

Comenzaron ahora a hablar en voz baja sin que yo escuchara

-No tiene otra razón en particular bochan-

-por lo que paso en los últimos días, estuve dándole vueltas al asunto anoche. Y repare que no puede ser una coincidencia lo más posible es que…-

Su conversación, la cual no podía escuchar porque estaban hablando increíblemente bajo, fue interrumpida por la llegada de mi hermana.

-Buenos días- dijo secamente para irse al comedor, espero que pronto se le vaya el mal humor

Sebastian y yo ya habíamos servido el desayuno que constaba en tostadas francesas, té earl grey, pan de curry y frutas

Todos habían comenzado a comer

El desayuno paso en silencio sin ningún problema

Al terminar Lily me ayudo con los platos, Sebastian quería hacerlo pero me negué rotundamente ya que disfruto haciendo la limpieza, y ese punto creo que es el único que tengo en común con Lily, mientras que Ciel seguía pensativo mirándome y eso me pone de los nervios, en que estará pensado que me ve así?

Me escapo de su campo de visión al irme a la sala, suspiro.

-ah que es esto?- me pregunto a mi misma al ver una canasta llena de dulces y chocolates sobre la masa de estar

-después del funeral sus amigos vinieron a buscarla pero como se había encerrado en su habitación decidieron dejarle esto a usted- respondió Sebastian formalmente como siempre.

Mire la canasta y encontré una nota adherida a esta decía

_Querida Lucy:_

_Lamentamos lo que les paso a tus padres, no hemos podido verte estos últimos días por el viaje y sabemos que cuando te preguntamos algo relacionado con un evento triste en tu vida no nos hablas por algún tiempo así que no nos arriesgaremos a que eso pase, regresa a clases pronto._

_pd: Alex está tratando de comunicarte_

_pd de la pd: si es que logra hablar conmigo has nos el favor de rechazarlo aunque eso ya tienes que estar pensado en hacer por lo que te hizo, definitivamente no merece tu perdón!_

_pd de la pd de la pd: adivina quien regreso?! Una persona a la cual estimas mucho pero es una sorpresa, lo sabrás cuando regreses._

_att: tu amigas Andrea, Diana y Laura_

Sonrió de forma nostálgica, hace ya una semana que no veo a mis queridas amigas

Creo que recién ayer se enteraron de la muerte de mis padres porque estuvieron de viaje.

-Lily-

-Si hermana- dijo entrando a la sala junto con Ciel

-vamos a volver a clases mañana-

-mañana!?-

-sip mañana, quiero volver a ver a las chicas-

-no puedes esperar más tiempo para eso-

Entrecierro los ojos -¿Cuáles son tus segundas intenciones? ¬¬- hablo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-¡¿segundas intenciones!?...!¿yo?!...¡No! Como crees - haciéndose la desentendida

Sostuvimos un duelo de miraras que claramente Lily estaba perdiendo y parece que no soporto mas…

-._. ok está bien, me descubriste. Tengo tarea atrasada y enserio que no tengo ganas de hacerla-

Segundo de silencio

Lily siguió hablando

-pero dejando el tema de mis tareas a un lado, no tendrás tiempo como para dejarme en el colegio ya que el bus me pasara a recoger en la dirección anterior-

-eso lo arregle anteayer-

-…está bien iré pero aun queda un problema-

-y cuál es, ya planifique todo para asistir a clases lo más pronto posible no es posible que haya olvidado algo-

-que harán Ciel y Sebastian mientras no estamos aquí-

Me quede en blanco ya que no había pensado en eso antes, parece ser que se me escapo ese detalle

-no se preocupe por nosotros, no quedaremos aquí- no es una mala idea tengo que admitir pero…

-no, me parece que es más sensato que nos acompañen-

-Ella tiene razón Sebastian- hablo Ciel quien hasta el momento se ha mantenido en silencio –tenemos que estar lo más cerca posible por si algo sucede después de todo es predecible que esos hombres vuelvan a atacar-

-entonces que hacemos- dijo Lily desinteresada porque si no pensábamos en algo rápido mañana no iríamos a clases y tendría más tiempo para su tarea, pero si encontramos la solución hasta el deber mas difícil lo termina en 30 minutos. Si pasaba cualquiera de las dos le daba igual pero sé que no me ayudara a pensar.

-si me permite dar mi opinión señorita-

-si claro pero llámame simplemente Lucy- lo digo de forma nerviosa, no me gusta ser tratada de esta forma

-Lucy, puede ir mañana tranquila a clases yo preparare todo no tiene de que preocuparse-

-Que planeas hacer Sebastian?- pregunto con algo de duda Ciel

Sebastian solo se limito a sonreir, una sonrisa que deja ver que tiene intenciones ocultas…

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días!- entro a mi clase para ser saludada por mis compañeros y compañeros además de mis amigas que tratan de la mejor forma posible evitar decir algo sobre el tema de mis padres, ellos saben que soy sensible

-nos alegra verte- dice Laura de forma suave y tranquila, así es ella

De cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules, tez un poco bronceada y figura esbelta que muestra por lo vestidos diseñados por ella misma que utiliza todos los días, el sueño de cada chico en la universidad ya que es dulce, alegre y muy femenina. Laura, sencillamente mi querida amiga re confortadora, cuando te sientes mal ella es capaz de hacerte olvidar tus lagrimas con palabras alentadoras por eso creo que su vocación es ser sicóloga pero su pasión es la moda y estudia diseño grafico, tenemos algunas clases juntas y también la hora del almuerzo, somos amigas desde la secundaria.

-Laura esta en lo cierto, pero yo quería contarte del nuevo anime que encontré!- me dice Andrea de forma ansiosa y feliz, normalmente es tranquila pero cuando se trata de anime…bueno así de loca es.

Cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta alta, de tez clara y ojos verdes, no cuida mucho su figura por ser una obsesionada a los postres y dulces pero tal como esta se ve bien en su vestuario que sabe ser la mayoría de veces cosplay. Andrea es mi amiga otaku, puedo decir que me gusta el anime pero ella lo ama aun más que yo, también estudia diseño grafico y es que quiere ser una gran dibujante de comics, la conozco desde primaria.

-no puedes dejar al menos por un momento ese tema Andrea, también me alegra verte Lucy pero será mejor que hablen después de clases que el profesor está por llegar- Diana…es extraño verla hablar pero lo que diga siempre se cumple y es mejor hacerle caso.

Cabello rojizo y ondulado siempre suelto, ojos cafés escondidos atrás de sus lentes de media luna y no conozco mucho de su figura ya que siempre lleva puesta ropa holgada (como en mi caso). Diana estudia literatura para ser una gran escritora, la callada del grupo, la que generalmente solo nos escucha hablar y si es necesario da su opinión pero raramente lo hace, y es mejor hacerle caso porque extrañamente tiene razón en todo como ahora, que entro el profesor a la clase.

-siéntense todos por favor- nos pidió nuestro profesor de historia, su nombre es Tomas y tiene ya una edad avanzada, la mayoría de mis compañeros dicen que enseñar historia le ha afectado el aspecto –el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, puedes pasar-

No fue mucho tiempo en el cual mi corazón pareció detenerse al ver entrar por la puerta un ´´chico`` que rápidamente capto la atención de todas mis compañeras de clase…

**Notas de la autora: **

**Me he demorado mucho tiempo en subirlo, pero ya estoy aquí después de una agotadora semana de exámenes y otras semanas durmiendo prácticamente tarde por culpa de los deberes y falta de tiempo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	4. Dos demonios, Lily

_Irónico Destino_

**Dos demonios, Lily**

Solamente puedo decir: hola soy Lily Lopez. Pero no seré igual que descuidada que mí hermana y diré: mi nombre es Adriana Lilian Lopez M. tengo 12 años y voy en el primer año de colegio.

Me encuentro en el vestíbulo del edificio en donde se encuentra el departamento de mi hermana, es decir mi ahora hogar que comparto con dos miserables demonios.

Esos dos demonios quieren llevarse de mi lado a Lucy, ella podrá ser descuidada, tímida y a veces torpe pero es todo lo que me queda y no quiero perderla. Lo mismo me ha pasado antes. Suspiro profundo. Desde que tenía 6 años me he comportado de manera sobre protectora con ella porque no quiero que alejen a mi hermana querida de mi lado, además que es parte de mi promesa…

Aprieto más el agarre sobre mi maleta molesta y algo triste.

Comienzo a recordar cuando tenía seis años

xxxXXFLASHBACKXXxxx

Estoy en mi cama con mamá a mi lado

-mamá puedes contarme más sobre mi hermana-

-bueno cuando tu ibas a nacer sufrió un accidente cuando el auto en el que viajábamos Lucy, tu papa, tu y yo sé estrello contra un edificio-

-que horrible, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso, ¿segura de que estaba con ustedes?-

-sí, pero en ese entonces estabas en la pancita de mamá por eso no lo recuerdas-

-y que paso después del accidente-

-tu padre sufrió fracturas algo graves yo unas mínimas por eso no te paso nada a ti mientras que a Lucy…-

-que le paso a mi hermana- pregunte con curiosidad y miedo

-tu hermana, tuvo un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y quedo en coma como casi 2 años, para cuando despertó tu naciste y papá había ya sido dado de alta en el hospital-

Hubo un momento de silencio

-mamá-

-si cariño-

-te prometo, que protegeré a mi hermana de cualquier cosa que pase-

-eres muy valiente pero eres aun más pequeña que ella y sin ofenderte cariño pero como la va a proteger?-

-encontrare la forma de hacerlo, pero te lo prometo-

xxxXXFIN DEL FLASHBACKXXxxx

Aprieto más el agarre sobre mi mochila molesta y algo triste. Aun duele, era muy apegada a mi madre. Pero por lo que me dijo esa vez estoy segura que Lucy y yo no somos adoptadas.

Me encuentro en el vestíbulo porque está lloviendo afuera y tengo que esperar al bus que me tiene que recoger. Normalmente todos los niños de mi edad pueden valerse por sí mismos e ir solos a clases pero mi caso es distinto, mis padres nos pusieron siempre a Lucy y a mí en escuelas del sector privado. Y en el colegio que me encuentro ahora, tienen el método de atención y seguridad desde que dejo la casa.

Quería que el día de hoy mi hermana pudiera dejarme en el cole pero ella también tiene que irse, a diferencia mía, a la universidad. Y según ella si quería Sebastian o Ciel me podían acompañar, pero ellos se excusaron con que tenían que irse a no sé qué lado a arreglar algo antes que me rehusara a la idea.

Comienzo a recordar lo que paso la primera vez que nos vimos

xxxXXFLASHBACKXXxxx

-o por dios- dijo mi hermana

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Ciel

-Lo que pasa es que aun no arreglo el departamento y es todo un desastre, perdónenme porque no podremos salir-

-hermana para que vas a salir con este, no me fio de el- mire con desconfianza a Ciel

-por el hecho de que se quedaran con nosotras y apenas han pasado unas horas de conocernos y ya están con la ropa sucia por el té y todo es nuestra culpa-

-no se preocupe por eso, tenemos más ropas iguales a estas- hablo educadamente Sabastian

-entonces ese es realmente un problema-

-¿Por qué lo es?- pregunto Ciel

-ya te entendí hermana, ese tipo de ropa se utilizaba en la época de la reina victoria, ahora a esa ropa se la llamaría pasada de moda además que llamarían la atención – dije dándole la razón a mi hermana –y con llamarían no solo me dirijo a ti- me dirijo a Ciel –también a ti, porque los mayordomos no son muy comunes- ahora me dirigí a Sebastian

Comencé a revisar sus atuendos con la mirada pero más me concentre en el demonio de los ojos rojos carmesí, el cual me parece…atractivo, oh por dios Lily como puedes pensar eso! De seguro son las hormonas claro que lo son!

-ese sería un problema pero ya lo resolveremos- respondió con calma Sebastian

Pude notar que reía internamente, se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos. Es lo más probable porque tengo un ligero sonrojo. Perdí mi compostura por pocos milisegundos pero rápidamente me recompuse enojada y frustrada de que alguien como él, si alguien como el porqué no es humano y de cierta forma creo que detesto a los demonios, se esté burlando a costa mía de una debilidad que a consecuencia de mi edad estoy mostrando.

xxxXXFIN DEL FLASHBACKXXxxx

Aprieto a un mas el agarre de mi mochila enojada, ese Sebastian es el que me desagrada mas.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado cuando escucho los motores de mi vehículo afuera, al parecer ahora soy la última a la que recogen porque ya es algo tarde. Con ayuda del guardia que hace turno afuera del edificio subí al bus sin mojarme gracias a que lleva un paraguas.

Apenas entre tome mi asiento habitual mientras que el resto, no consiente de mi sufrimiento, hacen lo mismo de siempre que todas las mañanas. Dormir, realizar deberes que olvidaron hacer el día anterior o simplemente tuvieron pereza de hacer, y hay de los que deciden ver el paisaje a través de los vidrios mojados. En este último grupo me encuentro yo, ya que me ayuda a distraerme y no me importa que sea el mismo paisaje todos los días.

El aburrimiento y paz termina cuando llegamos por fin al colegio, se abre la gran reja de metal que nos deja ver al otro lado hay un gran patio pero en medio de este patio un gran edificio de forma hexagonal, al entrar es un lugar muy grande y hay escaleras que llevan al segundo piso y al sótano, por cierto hay 8 pisos.

Me dirigí al tercer piso donde se encuentra mi clase, al entrar mis compañeros me saludaron como de costumbre.

-Lily buenos días, me alegra verte- me dice Luis, un amigo que hice en mi primer día de clases aquí, ya que todos somos nuevos. Se puede decir que es el más cercano a mí y lo llamo mejor amigo porque siempre está en los momentos difíciles para mí.

Luis es un año mayor que yo con 13 años, de cabello negro y lacio,de ojos violetas muy extraños y de tez blanca. Desde el primer día de clases lo clasificaron como una persona que es demasiado blanda y tierna, según los demás no entienden cómo podemos ser amigos si yo soy la mas autodestructiva y reservada a demás de orgullosa de la clase. Mis compañeras me tienen envidia, según me han dicho, pero no sé exactamente porque. Luis es hijo de la directora general del colegio pero no quiere que lo tratemos como tal, solo dice que prefiere que lo tratemos como uno de nosotros. Según mis amigas él es ´´todo un amor`` pero nunca me he detenido a pensar en eso.

-Hola amigo a mí también me alegra verte, pero también te vi ayer en el funeral-

-Si estuve allí pero decidí que dejarte sola en ese momento era lo mejor. Por cierto, no te sientes triste ni nada?-

-no hay problema, mis padres murieron es cierto pero aun tengo a mi hermana mayor y la vida sigue- digo con una gran sonrisa tratando de calmar a Luis pero también tratada de calmarme a mi misma con una mentira.

Sé que mi hermana me dejara sola, pero lo hace para protegerme así que no puedo cuestionar su decisión.

Pongo mi mochila en mi asiento al lado de la ventana y ultima de la fila mientras que Luis hace lo mismo en el puesto vacio de mi lado derecho.

-Lily he escuchado que tendremos un nuevo profesor para todas las áreas de ingles-

-¿y qué le pasó al profesor?- pregunto por el profesor al cual declare la guerra el primer día de clases porque me avergonzó al frente de toda la clase, no puede ser que se haya rendido

-dijeron que ya era hora que se jubilara- bueno en algo tienen razón, era demasiado viejo

-y quien será nuestro nuevo profesor, espero que no mande muchos deberes-

-yo también espero lo mismo, pero mi madre dijo que es muy estricto-

Uno de mis compañeros llego apresuradamente, su nombre…no es importante pero es el molestoso del grado y por lo que veo el que nos avisa cuando está por llegar el profesor, como ahora.

Todos nos sentamos inmediatamente. El profesor entro, y mi sangre comenzó a hervir de molestia.

El singular profesor de ojos rojos escondidos a tras de lentes de media luna se posiciono al frente de la clase. Mis compañeras comenzaron a suspirar enamoradas

´´hormonas`` pensé

-un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis y soy…-

-un profesor de quinta- dijo uno de los revoltosos de la clase y todos comenzaron a reír

Sebastian no perdió la compostura, ni tampoco la sonrisa –entonces si soy un profesor de quinta deben de saber cuánto es 23y·yxz-

La clase sostuvo un silencio muy incomodo para todos

-eso pensé-

Sebastian avanzo a su escritorio y con un látigo, quien sabe de dónde lo saco, golpeo el escritorio asustando a todos. Después comenzó a pasearse por la clase con el látigo en sus manos.

-mis técnicas de enseñanza son muy estrictas, no dejare pasar groserías porque aquí les enseñamos valores. Impartiré el área de ingles dándoles clases de geografía, historia, literatura, ciencias y gramática. Quiero decir que nos veremos todos los días ¿no les parece emocionante?-

Todos estaban temblando de miedo menos yo y puedo notar que Luis esta algo nervioso, el no es de los que se asustan fácilmente.

Parecía estar atenta a la aburrida y, al parecer, larga introducción de Sebastian sobre cómo serán sus clases. Noto que a cada palabra que decía Sebastian los semblantes de mis compañeros se vuelven más horrorizados y creo que también a cada segundo se están traumatizando.

Luis me lanzo un papel

_-parece estar muy calmado, no tiene cara de enojado como lo tendría un profesor estricto- _

Escribo mi respuesta _–a mi sinceramente no me importa, con tal que no me declare la guerra como el anterior estoy bien-_ escribí eso pero en verdad que me importa saber que hace aquí

Después de un momento recibo otra vez el papel

_-ya viste su látigo, es el que utilizan para golpear a los caballos. Su trabajo anterior fue de arreglar establos o que?-_

Al leer lo último no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa

-y no acepto las muy conocidas notitas mientras estoy explicando algo. Entiende a lo que me refiero Lilian Lopez?- dijo Sebastian sorprendiéndome al aparecer tan de repente en medio de Luis y yo

Oh no, se dio cuenta. Solo espero que no me humille

-maldito demonio, no me gusta llamar la atención- susurre bajamente al darme cuenta que mis compañeros veían la escena como compadeciéndose de mi desgracia.

Pero a la vez habían miradas de algunos que decían ´´ya me lo esperaba``. Y es que soy la que les da más batalla a los profesores, al parecer el único que soporta mi carácter es Luis.

-¿dijo algo?- Hablo Sebastian, mientras que acercaba su rostro al mío, me sentí enrojecer a más no poder

´´MALDITAS HORMONAS!`` pensé

Sosteníamos un duelo de miradas, yo nunca he sido buena para esto. Y justo cuando me iba a dar por vencida Luis hablo.

-yo tengo la culpa profesor, así que no le diga nada a Lily- escuche varios suspiros de parte de mis compañeras

No entiendo porque se arriesga para salvarme.

-no se tiene que disculpar, en realidad pensaba no tomar medidas drásticas por ser el primer día de clases conmigo-

Al llegar el receso Sebastian salió y todo el mundo empezó a girar de nuevo

Luis se acerco a mi asiento estoy segura que me pediría ir juntos a almorzar pero le dije apresuradamente que debía hacer algo. Y salí corriendo tomando la misma dirección que tomo Sebastian, hasta que lo encontré

-Sebastian, que haces aquí?!-

-hago lo que su hermana quiso que haga, protegerla-

-pro…tejerme?-

-sí, para poder estar cerca de usted y poder protegerla de cualquier futuro ataque no está mal ser maestro- Como no conteste él siguió -¿Por qué me odia señorita Lily?-

-porque tú y Ciel me arrebataran a la única persona que tengo en este mundo, y no podre cumplir la promesa que hice. Sé que es su decisión y nada puedo hacer al respecto, pero…-

-entonces no le parece que sería mejor convivir en alegría este tiempo que tiene con su hermana. Como usted lo ha dicho no puede cambiar la decisión de su hermana, y si lo hace nada cambiara porque el contrato esta echo. Cree que es la única que sufre pero su hermana también lo hace-

-tienes razón, pero aun no entiendo, me estás diciendo que es mejor pasar estos días con ella?-

-su hermana debe de buscar al asesino de sus padres, con nuestra ayuda claro. Y cuando este haya muerto el alma de la señorita será propiedad de mi amo, es por eso que tiene tiempo suficiente para pasar con ella. Además, cuando usted se comporta así con mi joven amo y conmigo su hermana cree que desprecia su decisión. Dejemos nuestras diferencias por la señorita-

-me estas pidiendo, tregua-

-si lo toma de esa manara, si así es-

-yo…la acepto-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Perdón**** por la equivocación, subí el cap pero no lo revise y bueno al parecer se corto desde la segunda hoja pero lo volví a subir ahora completo.**

**Ahora puse a un nuevo personaje: Luis, el amigo inseparable de Lily. **

**Tal vez algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta de algo con este cap y tal vez tengan dudas sobre esto pero eso ya se resolverá más adelante.**

**¿Porque el cap esta al punto de vista de Lily?**

**Es porque habían cosas que explicar y resolver, como la tregua entre Sebastian y Lily que ya en el siguiente cap se mostrara.**

**Feliz año nuevo! **


	5. Dos demonios, un dia de clases normal?

Lo siento por la demora, no tengo perdón porque sé que se siente esperar tanto tiempo por una actualización.

_Irónico Destino_

**Dos demonios, Un día de clases normal?**

-siéntense todos por favor- nos pidió nuestro profesor de historia, su nombre es Tomas y tiene ya una edad avanzada, la mayoría de mis compañeros dicen que enseñar historia le ha afectado el aspecto –el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, puedes pasar-

No fue mucho tiempo en el cual mi corazón pareció detenerse al ver entrar por la puerta un ´´chico`` que rápidamente capto la atención de todas mis compañeras de clase…

-Su nombre es Ciel Phamtonhive y viene de Inglaterra- dice el profesor presentando al demonio de ojos azul zafiro y cabello gris.

Me quede estática con un solo pensamiento en mi mente "QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ!". Mi mirada ha de ser de asombro o sorpresa, me mira como si no fuera algo de otro mundo, claro que para él no sería nada del otro mundo sí este tipo de caras siempre vera cuando le diga a alguien que es un demonio.

-Te sentaras al lado de Lucy, ya que no hay más asientos vacíos-

Al terminar la hora algunas chicas del salón que acostumbran a acosar a los chicos guapos vinieron a mi mesa, para prestar máxima atención a Ciel, nunca me había molestado con ellas como ahora, quiero hablar con Ciel pero serán un obstáculo. Ellas preguntan pero Ciel ni caso, se encuentra revisando los libros para la siguiente clase tranquilo ignorándolas olímpicamente. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar una rosa roja se posó frente a mí. No soy de malos términos pero de dónde demonios salió, esperen…

Con algo de nerviosismo y miedo dirijo mi mirada a la mano que sostiene la rosa, después el brazo hasta ver el rostro de la persona que no quisiera ver de nuevo en toda mi vida. Alex con la sonrisa de galán de siempre es quien me extiende una rosa roja. No sé si Ciel tiene un sexto sentido pero sentí su mirada sobre mí, y la de muchos más ya que todos saben la relación que llevaba con Alex, me siento como un raro animal en una especie de circo.

Después que rompí con Alex me sentí muy triste, y no es de esperarse si era mi prometido. Al principio todo estaba bien pero cuando nuestros padres nos comprometieron las cosas cambiaron, me decía que fue mi culpa, que él quería disfrutar la vida como una persona libre sin las cadenas que el matrimonio conlleva. A mí no me gusto que fuera todo tan rápido pero lo quería y eso era lo que más importaba. Alex un día confeso que ya no quería estar conmigo, necesitaba tiempo, lo mire en los recesos descubriendo que andaba con chicas y yo ya no le importaba. Rompí con él, él también se veía triste pero me di cuenta que lo nuestro no podía tener un futuro, las críticas de Lily no ayudaron en ese tiempo. Se deshizo el compromiso, estuve depresiva por semanas hasta que pensé que no tenía sentido seguir lamentándome así que me convertí en una nueva persona. Comencé a salir, aún más que antes, y me vestí diferente, ya no con ropas holgadas si no pegadas que resaltaban mi cuerpo. Casualidad o no para muchos ahora soy la más deseada, Alex quiere regresar conmigo pero siempre lo rechazo.

-En verdad perdóname, cometí un error, todos lo hacemos alguna vez-

-lo sé, y por eso me dijiste que yo era un error- digo de la forma más calmadamente posible

-no, no es así, yo me refería a que era un error porque no era el momento indicado, somos jóvenes y nuestros padres lo arreglaron-

-eso fue después de ver que nos amábamos- Momento incomodo de silencio, Ciel frunció el ceño, supongo que se dio cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

-volvamos a tener la relación de antes, te juro que no quería que todo sea tan rápido-

- ni yo lo quería así-

-entonces vuelve a ser mi novia-

-ella no corresponde tus sentimientos- responde una voz muy familiar para mí –ya te ha dicho que todo acabo e insistes, debes de saber que una oportunidad no siempre la tienes dos veces-

-siempre existen las segundas oportunidades-

-acaso existirá una segunda oportunidad para vivir, después de que mueres nunca regresas- estoy segura ese fue Ciel, giro mi cabeza para verlo aun rodeado por las chicas pero con una presencia tranquila pero con tristeza al decir lo último, supongo que lo dice por el mismo, ya que es un demonio.

-quién eres?-

-mi nombre es Ciel Phamtonhive y soy el novio de Lucy- ….que, acaba de decir?! La clase quedo en silencio, de seguro que mi cara a de estar desencajada. Porque dijo eso!

-así, con que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo una de las chicas del salón -ya decía yo que se convirtió en una cualquiera-, -vieron cómo se comportó después de que terminara con Alex verdad? No me sorprende- y los rumores y comentarios incomodos comenzaron

-es-esperen! No es lo que piensan- digo tratando de limpiar mi nombre, además de arreglar la situación

-puede ser cierto, pero no te lo dejare fácil, te reto a un duelo!- Apenas han comenzado las clases y ya se metió en problemas. Alex es el mejor de la universidad en boxeo.

-no me interesa- responde Ciel desinteresado

-entonces nos vemos hoy a la salida- no lo escucho, posiblemente ignoro el comentario de Ciel

-dije que no me interesa- ahora molesto

-entonces, haz algo que demuestre que enserio eres su novio-

Estuve a punto de decir que todo lo que dijo Ciel eran puras mentiras, cuando sentí que me jalo de la camisa. Aún estamos sentados y él es mi compañero de mesa. Pero lo que me sorprendió más fue sentir algo suave sobre mis labios. Me está besando! No lo puedo creer. Lo conozco desde una semana y en esa semana no nos hemos ni siquiera convertido en amigos, y me está besando, es mi primer beso!

Se separó de mí, yo me quede estática en mi lugar mientras que los demás nos miran, Alex sorprendido y mis amigas también. Son los únicos que saben lo que verdaderamente significa para mí ese beso. Aunque éramos novios, Alex y yo nunca nos besamos, le decía que aún no estaba preparada y el me entendía, el primer beso para una chica es especial.

De repente un sentimiento de vergüenza mezclado con enojo me invadió. Me levante y sin mirar a nadie más agarre a Ciel y lo arrastre casi por toda la universidad hasta llegar a la azotea, nadie viene por eso lo considero mi lugar secreto y es el único lugar al que se me ocurrió ir. Lo solté y me separe unos cuantos pasos.

-que haces aquí?- suelto la pregunta que me carcomía desde el comienzo

-ordenes tuyas, dijiste que sería más fácil protegerte a ti y a tu hermana si estamos lo más cerca posible- me tranquilice un poco, es cierto, el solamente siguió mis ordenes

Ahora que me fijo bien, Ciel viste ropa normal y al parecer se consiguió lentes de contacto porque no lleva su parche –de donde sacaste la ropa?-

-En los contratos que antes he llevado la conseguí y se cómo mantenerme desapercibido, pero tal parece que ya no será así, vaya novio que has tenido-

-ahora que lo mencionas, porque hacerte pasar por mi novio?!- pregunto un poco alterada

Ciel suspiro –los demonios hacemos cualquier cosa para proteger a nuestros contratistas hasta salvarlo de situaciones incomodas o discusiones, que molestia-

-Porque me besaste? Porque no era del todo necesario, pudiste haber hecho otra cosa!- un poco calmada pero aun enojada, me había robado mi primar beso! Es normal que este enfadada, así somos las chicas, o al menos yo soy así.

-No te creas la gran cosa solo porque te bese, he tenido que hacer lo antes con otros contratistas- dice con un tono frio y sonríe de forma sarcástica –Ese Alex quería que se lo demostrara con acciones, si no lo hacía no se callaba, y no tengo mucha paciencia. Y si comenzaba una pelea te aseguro que lo mataba, los demonios tenemos poderes sobrenaturales, no estoy acostumbrado a usarlos ya que Sebastian hace todo por mí-

Eh aprendido cuatro cosas más sobre Ciel; además de ser a veces callado y melancólico por lo que deduje la primera vez que trate con él; es arrogante cuando la situación le permite, hace comentarios sarcásticos como si se estuviera riendo de su propia miseria, impaciente lo cual lo lleva a ser impulsivo, y depende de Sebastian hasta el punto de que lo único que Ciel hace por el mismo es caminar y hablar. Este tiempo en el cual tendré que convivir con él será eterno, no me gustan las personas que dependen delos demas, por algo dije que quería ser independiente con mi propio trabajo y departamento (cosas que ya conseguí después de pasar años planeándolo). La forma de ser que tiene es incorregible teniendo en cuenta de que al ser un demonio ha vivido por mucho tiempo, más de los 25 años que aparenta…

-Ciel tú tienes 25 años verdad?-

-físicamente si, hablando de años mortales se diría que mi edad pasa los 1000-

-…entonces, como le hiciste para entrar a mi clase, a esa edad se supone que ya terminaste la universidad-

-invente una historia con Sebastian, se supone que hace 4 años me matricule en esta universidad pero antes de entrar caí enfermo y parecía no tener cura, pasaron los años y mejore así que es por eso que he vuelto. Por lo de la matrícula de hace 4 años, Sebastian se encargó de eso-

Asentí entendiendo, un demonio no puede desobedecer una orden aunque el mandado sea tan difícil. Me imagino a Sebastian decir esas palabras, las cuales las he escuchado esta semana un par de veces…

"_Soy un mayordomo de la familia Phamtomhive, que haría si no pudiera manejar algo como eso?"_

Me ahorre los comentarios. Veo mi reloj de pulsera, las 9:00 am. Ya comenzó la siguiente hora y ni siquiera pude sacar mis libros. La lluvia paro desde hace un buen rato, ya es demasiado tarde para regresar a clase así que…porque no adelantar mi venganza.

-estuve pensando en la mañana, sobre lo de nuestro contrato- dije seriamente haciendo que Ciel me viera de la misma manera y me preste atención –primero tenemos que descubrir que querían de mis padres, quienes en realidad eran, admito que eran demasiado misteriosos y además nunca mencionaron nada sobre su trabajo-

-Watari, el abogado de tus padres tiene la respuesta-

Seguimos hablando sobre las posibles soluciones

En primer lugar tenemos al abogado de mis padres. En segundo a un antiguo amigo de Ciel que podría ayudarnos con los datos de la autopsia. Mientras que en último lugar a un conocido, según Ciel no lo puede considerar como amigo ya que es raro, nos podría ayudar tal vez en algo como puede que no nos sirva en nada su ayuda.

Ya una hora más tarde bajamos. Nada interesante paso después, Alex no se mostro y mis amigas guardan la distancia. Llegamos a casa, hogar dulce a hogar pensé cuando íbamos pasando el pasillo pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada

-pasa algo?- yo lo vi confundida –te ves preocupada-

-es porque, Lily no se lleva bien con Sebastian y como ella sale antes de clases…-

Hubo un poco de silencio pero estoy segura que Ciel lo comprendió de inmediato

-Sebastian se ocupara de eso, le ordene que Lily confié en nosotros-

"_Soy un mayordomo de la familia Phamtomhive, que haría si no pudiera manejar algo como eso?" _ Otra vez esa frase y la imagen de Sebastian haciendo una reverencia pasan por mi cabeza.

Suspire, solo espero que cualquier cosa que intente Sebastian no la lastime o enoje. Pero cual es mi sorpresa al llegar y encontrar…

-…entonces solo tiene que meterlo al horno y esperar alrededor de una hora-

-vaya se oye muy fácil, y que tipo de gatos prefieres?-

-los negros-

-negros? Pero si los gatos negros son de mala suerte…no es que sea supersticiosa!-

Y allí se encontraban, sentados en el sillón con varios libros abiertos en la pequeña mesita del centro de la sala. Pude reconocer algunos de la clase de cocina y una revista de animales domésticos.

Sebastian al notarnos se paró del sillón e hizo un reverencia –Señorita, Bochan, bienvenidos-

-hermana!- Lily en poco tiempo ya estaba al lado mío y abrazándome –le conte a Sebastian sobre Nicolas-

-…Nicolas?!- me golpee mentalmente –voy por él!-

-yo voy contigo!- dice Lily

-no, mejor quédate-

-sabia que dirias eso pero…- de su bolsillo saco una llave –desde que me acorde de él también recordé que hace poco perdiste la llave de casa-

-esta bien- dije suspirando, pero que niña si tan solo supiera utilizar en los estudios esa inteligencia –Ciel, quédate con Sebastian, sera rápido-

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y ya en el auto nos fuimos con dirección a la casa de mis padres.

**NORMAL POV**

En el departamento, Ciel esta un poco molesto claro que no sabe porque.

-quien es Nicolas?- se pregunto a si mismo en voz baja, claro que no contaba en que Sebastian le respondería

-acaso esta celoso? Bochan- Sebastian lo escucho gracias a su agudo oído

Ciel simplemente se molesto –Eso es imposible- dijo cortante

-no tiene nada de que preocuparse, Nicolas solo es el gato de la señorita-

Y la pequeña risita de Sebastian acompañada de esa gran sonrisa solo hicieron enfadar aun más a Ciel.


	6. Dos demonios, porque te gustan los gatos

_NOTA ANTES DE COMENZAR_

_Con un review que me mandaron antes me decidí por hacerles sufrir un poquito XD, que mala soy._

_**La historia es más o menos asi:**_

LucyxCiel SebastianxLilyxLuis CielxLizzy OCxAloisxClaude AloisxLucy (sip, Alois y Claude van a aparecer pero mas adelante) Y para las que les gusta el yaoi habrá un poco de CielxSebastian, solo un poco no serán una pareja formal

Aquí tenemos de todo xD. Triangulos amorosos, un poco de yaoi, la pareja ya conocida del anime y manga CielxLizzy, un Sebastian pedófilo, claro que en otros fics es asi solo que en este en vez de Ciel es con Lily, y OCxOC.

Puede que agregue algo como puede que algo de lo establecido cambie

_Irónico Destino_

**Dos demonios, ¿Por qué te gustan los gatos?**

**Lily POV**

Las clases terminaron, y cansada como últimamente me he sentido con las clases de Sebastian me sente en mi puesto habitual en el bus escolar. Mire por el rabillo del ojo al asiento de al frente al lado del chofer. Sentado y sonriendo como siempre se encuentra Sebastian. Realmente para mi se ha vuelto en algo peor que la plaga, no solo es mi profesor ahora es el acompañante de mañana y de tarde en el autobús. Pero todo sea por Lucy. Suspiro pesadamente. Veo que ahora Sebastian se ha percatado de mi mirada y me sonríe, miro hacia otro lado avergonzada y molesta de haber sido descubierta.

Últimamente ha sido así pero no puedo negar que al haber tratado con el me di cuenta que tenemos algunas cosas en común. Por ejemplo: el ser amante de los gatos, la limpieza y la cocina. Aunque en lo de los gatos debo de admitir que él me gana. Cuando Nicolas llego Sebastian se olvida de Ciel constantemente. Claro que no soy la única en darse cuenta de eso. Ciel se molesto pero…

_-Bochan ya es muy grande como para seguir dependiendo de mi, ya es tiempo de que el polluelo deje el nido, si sabe a lo que me refiero- dice Sebastian con un pañuelo en mano como si se estuviera secando las lagrimas_

_-¡no me hables como si fueras mi madre!- dice un Ciel molesto y abochornado _

Era como si se lo estuvieran diciendo por los ojos que simplemente me imagine esta escena, claro que sé que no pudo ser exactamente con esas palabras. Al día siguiente cada uno se dedico a hacer todo por si mismos, a excepción de la comida que solo la prepara Sebastian.

¿Porque hablo de ellos? Bueno todo esto me lleva a un asunto que capta con mucha intensidad mi atención.

xxxXXFLASHBACKXXxxx

Es de noche.

El teléfono sonó, todos habían ido a la cocina por comida para Nicolas, todos menos Ciel que excusándose con que tiene alergia a los gatos se fue a su habitación. Asi que conteste. Antes de que diga algo la otra persona en la línea hablo.

-¡Que bueno que contestas! Estábamos preocupadas por ti luego de lo que paso durante clase. ¿¡Es cierto que andas de novia con el nuevo!? El tal Ciel…- me quede callada, por la voz y la forma algo emocionada y sin nada de toque para decir las cosas puedo decir que es Andrea -¡amiga te beso di algo!- lo ultimo me dejo mas que perpleja, también me dejo molesta.

-¿que Lucy anda de novia con quien y que no se quien la beso?- hable en voz baja

-ah…-risita nerviosa-eres tu Lily, ¿me pasas a Lucy?-

-gracias por llamar y por la información, que tengas lindos sueños- lo ultimo lo dije en un tono de voz fúnebre, espero no haber asustado a Andrea. Trate de tranquilizarme pero ya no puedo evitar estallar… -¡CIEL, QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA!- sin esperar ninguna replica colgué el teléfono.

**NORMAL POV **

En el centro de la ciudad…

-¿paso algo?- pregunta Laura preocupada al darse cuenta que la cara de Andrea era de miedo

Después de un rato Andrea habla -creo, que la fregué, Lily escucho todo lo que dije-

-Les dije que Laura era la más indicada, esto pasa cuando dejamos que Andrea trate asuntos de extrema delicadeza- dice Diana sentada en una banca cercana, leyendo un libro sin ninguna pizca de preocupación

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila?!- pregunta (grita) Andrea viendo que Diana toma esto tranquila como si se estuviera hablando del clima.

-porque yo no hice nada, puse la idea de que Laura llamara pero tu llamaste, les di mi consejo-

Las tres habían salido a pasear pero como Andrea insistía en llamar a Lucy para preguntarle por lo acontecido en clases lo hicieron.

Ahora las tres lo único que podían pensar era que esa noche correría sangre…Andrea en especial por el ultimo comentario de Lily sabe que no tendrá exactamente lindos sueños esa noche…

XxxXXEND OF THE FLASHBACKXXxxx

**Lily POV**

Por mi esa noche corria sangre pero claro, Ciel es un demonio. A mi primer intento me esquivo fácilmente. Despues me explico por qué había besado a mi hermana. Me convenció la idea del invento de su noviazgo, y para sorpresa de Lucy, acepte su relación pero como si fuera un padre celoso le amenacé a Ciel. Les dije que eso alejaría a los idiotas que no puedo golpear solo porque no estoy allí.

-Señorita Lily, hemos llegado- me dice Sebastian a lo cual asiento y tomo mis cosas para bajar del bus. Apenas entramos al edificio nos encontrarnos con Ciel y Lucy.

-¿Salieron temprano?- pregunto extrañada, siempre llego antes de ellos.

-Si, reunión de profesores, asi que aprovecharemos este tiempo para dedicarnos al contrato. Lily cuando dejes tus cosas bajas- me dice Lucy despreocupadamente revisando no se que papeles, posiblemente mas importantes que yo en este momento, se ve tan concentrada.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y subí al ascensor en compañía de Sebastian. El silencio es incómodo, no puedo soportarlo por mas tiempo, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada -Sebastian…-hize una breve pausa, continuo al darme cuenta de que tengo su atención –crees que…- ¡que mal! comencé a hablar pero ¡no se que decir! –se me olvido, te digo después- _que respuesta más inteligente_, me digo sarcásticamente golpeando mentalmente mi cara

-Esperare a que pueda recordarlo- me dice sonriendo como siempre, ¿es idiota o se hace? Para mi que se dio cuenta de mi pequeño problema en escoger un tema de conversación.

No dije nada mas cuando las puertas se abrieron, pase el pasillo corriendo, queria bajar rápido no me complace la idea de quedarme mas tiempo a solas con Sebastian. Abri la puerta con la nueva copia de llave que Lucy mando a hacer. Apenas entre un gatito de pelaje gris con rayas negras y ojos verdes me saludo con un maullido. No puedo evitar sonreir ¡Nicolas es un amor! Deje mi maleta en el sofá, y le dije a Sebastian que pusiera la suya al lado de la mia para no gastar mas tiempo.

-Mi hermana quiere salir ¿verdad?- digo no siendo capaz de pasar del umbral de la puerta al ver a Nicolas

-Me hago una idea de a donde la señorita Lucy quiere ir-

-¿crees que demoraremos mucho?-

-discúlpeme pero sinceramente no lo se, depende de lo que quiera hacer su hermana allí-

Suspiro, pero sonrio ampliamente para tomar a Nicolas y caminar por el pasillo con dirección al ascensor, presione el interruptor.

-¿piensa llevar a Nicolas?-

-es muy obvio cuando lo estoy cargando ahora ¿no?- el no respondio, creo que lo moleste un poquito al hacerle ver que su pregunta sobra –si nos demoramos mucho no quisiera que Nicolas estuviera solo teniendo en cuenta que lo olvidamos mucho tiempo en casa de mis papás- digo tratando de cambiar el tema. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Sebastian se adelanto –usted es muy buena con los gatos- su sonrisa de siempre regreso

-ya te lo dije antes, a mi también me gustan los gatos, si fuera por mi acogería a todos los gatos callejeros y haría una casa hogar- dije entrando yo también, las puertas se cerraron y el silencio del principio se hizo presente. Pensaba en decir algo pero como antes quede en ridículo opte por permanecer callada.

-¿Por qué le gustan los gatos señorita Lily?- esa pregunta me tomo de sorpresa, no, mas fue el hecho de que él lo dijera de una forma triste lo que me sobresalto. Pero rápidamente retome mi compostura.

-es inexplicable, siento que naci queriéndolos, como si…- respondía con la completa verdad pero Sebastian me interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

-como si en otra vida también lo hubieras hecho ¿cierto?- me hablo a tan solo milímetros de mi rostro seriamente, ¿¡como es que sin darme cuenta se acercó tanto!?...oh claro es un demonio.

-¿de que me estas hablando?- pregunte con la voz un poco quebrada debido a mi nerviosismo y me aleje de él –los gatos pueden llegar a ser los mejores amigos del hombre, y si preguntas donde quedan los perros, desde niña me han dado miedo…- espera ¡que acabo de decir! ¡eso es personal! -¡no…quiero decir!, ¡no me dan miedo, confundi la palabra!...eeee….son, ¿molestos? ¡si molestos!, espera ¿Por qué serian molestos?...!maldita sea no se que decir!- solita me confundi con mis propias palabras, ¡yo no suelo ser así! ¿Porque tengo que ser asi al lado de Sebastian?

-Sofia- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero casi, ya que al estar cerca lo pude escuchar. El negó con la cabeza para mi desconcierto y se alejó para ponerse en el mismo lugar que estaba desde que entro en el ascensor. Lo mire esperando una explicación por lo de antes –no fue nada, simplemente me confundi de persona- me dijo con su sonrisa respondiendo a mi pregunta interna.

-Yo ya lo dije, entonces respóndeme tu a mí ¿porque te gustan los gatos?-

-Es una larga historia, que no preferiría recordar- fue su simple, carente de sentimientos, y nada formal respuesta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo las puertas se abrieron en el estacionamiento. Mire a Sebastian interrogante -Su hermana de seguro se encuentra en el auto- cosa que fue confirmada al ver que mi hermana se encuentra en el asiento de piloto en el auto que nuestros padres le compraron por su cumpleaños el año pasado.

-¿estas pensando llevar al gato? Lo hubieras dejado, lo único que hará es molestar- fueron esas las primeras palabras que Ciel me lanzo apenas nos acercamos, como siempre con algo de molestia y fastidio.

-no porque seas alérgico significa que dejare a Nicolas solo- digo abrazando a Nicolas

él simplemente se dio la vuelta y suspiro -El lugar a donde vamos no es apropiado para niños de tu edad-

-debe de tomar en cuenta de que cuando tenía la edad de la señorita iba a visitar a esa persona y no le importaba, bochan-

-esto es diferente a esas veces Sebastian- Ciel alzo un poco la voz

-no le veo la diferencia- Sebastian sonrio como siempre

Ciel se dio la vuelta para ver a Sebastian a la cara -¡eres mi mayordomo no puedes ir en mi contra!- a veces pienso de que a pesar que Ciel parece un adulto llega a actuar a como un niño.

Ya cansada de la discusión que se ha formado con un muy sonriente Sebastian y un Ciel cada vez mas enfadado decidi intervenir.

-¡callense!- detuvieron su discusión para darme su atención –puede que haya aceptado tu relación con mi hermana Ciel…- hize una pausa

-¡que no estoy con él/ella por gusto!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-pero no me das suficiente confianza como para dejarte a solas con ella- ignore el comentario por parte de Lucy y Ciel – Esta mas que claro que Sebastian no se separara de mi para ir con ustedes, es peor que la peste- Sebastian no dijo nada y tampoco cambio su expresión sonriente, tal vez se acostumbró a la forma en la cual suelo llamarlo -aprovechando de que es viernes y no tengo nada que hacer ire-

-señorita Lily, si se queda yo también me quedo y le prometo que haremos algo divertido con lo que podemos entretenernos- me susurro al odio con esa sensual voz que tiene, no pude evitar sentirme en el cielo por una extraña razón y…!en que estupideces estoy pensando! ¡Otra vez las malditas hormonas!

Como alma que persigue el diablo, en esta ocasión el demonio, me subi al asiento de copiloto –¡con mas razón te acompaño hermana! ¡no vaya a ser que ese demonio abuse de mi!- anuncio con cara sonrojada y apuntando a Sebastian acusadoramente. Lucy solamente me vio sin entender, todavía es una chica inocente.

**Normal POV**

Ciel se rie internamente -¿ahora eres un pedófilo?-

Sebastian se ve confundido –que extraño que lo haya tomado de esa manera- ronrie maliciosamente –no se sienta celoso, bochan, que alguna vez cuando usted tuvo la edad de la señorita Lily queria hacerlo con usted-

La cara de Ciel se desencajo y sonrojado grita -¡maldito demonio, que querias hacerme!-

-vamomos de una vez- ordeno Lucy aun sin entender las palabras de Lily. Ciel a regañadientes entro al auto seguido de un Sebastian que no le encontraba nada de malo a vestir a Lily como un neko, en el pasado pensó que Ciel también se vería adorable de esa manera pero como con el tiempo él creció no pudo hacer su sueño realidad. Ya que no tenia nada que hacer por el momento subio al auto y se perdió en su mente imaginando su mas preciado sueño convirtiéndose en realidad.

**Lucy POV**

Habíamos salido del edificio, el auto esta en silencio. Lily aun esta sonrojada, y trata de distraerse con el paisaje de la ventana. Por el espejo retrovisor puedo ver a Sebastian también viendo la ventana, pero por sus ojos juraría que esta imaginándose algo, me parecio ver baba bajar por la cumisura de sus labios, vi el camino y cuando volví a ver a Sebastian para comprobar si lo que había visto antes era mentira me encontré con el pensamiento de que tal vea, solo tal vez, fue mi imaginación. Mientras que Ciel, se lo ve un poco sonrojado y mira de reojo de vez en cuando a Sebastian, ¡no negare que se ve adorable!... ¡pero en que estupideces estoy pensando!...Oh no puede ser, se me ha pegado la forma de pensar de Lily. Por otro lado, Ciel parece estarce pegando a la puerta, como si quisiera estar lo mas lejos posible de Sebastian.

Estos últimos días…como los describiría. Mmm, tal vez como cansados, después que se difundo la noticia de que Ciel es mi novio no ha habido dia alguno en el cual no se ponga hacer alguna escenita conmigo al frente de los demás, claro y después se hace el desentendido como si no hubiera pasado algo. Es frustrante! Aún recuerdo cuando llege a clases y mis amigas me lanzaron las mil y un preguntas…y fue asi como me di cuenta que ellas fueron quienes les contaron a Lily lo que paso. Me enoje pero trate de no descargar mi estrés acumulado sobre ellas ya que son mis amigas, y según me contaron fue un accidente. Andrea me remarco que esa noche no pudo dormir.

Pero, Diana tuvo que hacer esa pregunta…

XxxXXFLASHBACKXXxxx

-¿Y acaso vives con Ciel?-

-…- Silencio, por mi parte y por parte de mis amigas. Tome aire y hable -¿Qué te hace pensar que vivo con él?- tengo que andarme con cuidado, no vaya a ser que descubran la verdad.

-Andrea nos comento toda la conversación que tuvo con Lily, al final ella grito algo como ¡Ciel, que le hiciste a mi hermana! Eso claramente dice que en el momento de la llamada él estaba en tu departamento, pero era ya de noche y conociendo a Lily no deja que nadie se quede mas tiempo de lo ajustado a su cronograma, por eso pienso que vives con el- …buena deducción, pero eso explica varias cosas. Cronograma, Lily siempre echaba a fuera a la visitas cuando eran mas de las 8:00 pm, y no como se las arreglaba para saber sobre mis citas con Alex. Siempre aparecía de forma inesperada y nos arruinaba la cita.

-¡¿eso es cierto?!- pregunta Andrea alzando la voz, algunos voltearon a vernos, incluido Ciel.

-Ah no, no es nada…- dije de forma nerviosa moviendo mis manos haciendo gestos para que no lo tomen en cuenta, pronto todos siguieron con lo suyo, suspire –yo, bueno…la verdad es que…-fui interrumpida

-no importa, ya sabemos que son novios y tal vez porque Ciel le cae bien a Lily ella bajo la guardia y por eso él estaba en tu departamento a esa hora- dice Diana ya no prestándole atención al asunto.

-si, es verdad, Lucy es una chica recatada…-comenzo Andrea, con su mano en la barbilla haciendo notar que esta pensando.

-no como tu…-dice Diana ahora leyendo un libro, me sorprende las muchas cosas que es capaz de hacer a la vez.

-see… ¡oye!-

-tranquila Andrea- dice de forma dulce Laura, lo que logro tranquilizar a Andrea

-bueno, lo que quiero decir es que Lucy no se lanzaría a vivir con un lobo estando con Lily cerca, ni eso!, aunque no este Lily no vivirías a solas con un hombre-

-hombre porque se nota que tiene 25 años eres menor a él por 3- si, soy menor a él por 3 años y unos cuantos millones más…

-¿Qué era lo que nos ibas a decir?- pregunta Laura haciendo que Diana y Andrea dirijan toda su atención hacia mi.

-eh…bueno, la verdad…la verdad es que son mis mejores amigas y si me entienden, yo nunca haría eso, ¡nunca!- lo dije llevándome una mano atrás cruzando los dedos, ellas no deben de saberlo, ¡las decepcionaría!

-ni tampoco lo tomes en serio, algún dia tendrás que hacerlo, por ejemplo cuando te cases- dice de forma animada Laura con corazones en los ojos, ella es la mas romántica de las tres, seguida de Andrea claro, porque Andrea viene con su información recopilada de los animes Shojo.

-me pregunto cuando pasara eso…- dije de manera soñadora y melancólica. No creo que llegue a casarme, si eh hecho un trato con dos demonios, ellos tarde o temprano devoraran mi alma. No se si ese dia llegue…pero lo que se es que aun se encuentra muy lejos, estando de novia con Ciel quien sabe cuando encontrare al tan esperado "príncipe azul"

xxxXXEND OF THE FLASHBACKXXxxx

-aquí es- la voz de Ciel me hizo volver de mis recuerdos, efectivamente estamos al frente de un pequeño establecimiento, el lugar se ve lugubre pero no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que se trata de una funeraria.

:::…:::…:::…:::…::: :::…:::…:::…:::…:::

**Normal POV**

_Un joven de cabellos negros y de ojos rojos le da de comer a dos gatos. Mientras hacia la vuelta matinal, que por cierto no era suya, recientemente le cambiaron su horario, en la reja que limita el territorio de la iglesia con el pueblo pudo ver a dos gatitos. No había nadie…_

_-ustedes…también están solos como yo…-susurro mientras los veía comer, imagino que tendrían hambre asi que fue a la cocina por algo de leche y un plato, solo espera que el padre no se de cuenta…_

_-¡Ariana! ¡Adriana! ¿¡porque desaparecieron tan repentinamente!?- dijo una joven al otro lado de la cerca que venia corriendo, al llegar alzo a las dos gatas –gatas traviesas no vuelvan a irse de esa forma- la escena era algo comica ya que la joven le estaba regañando a las dos gatas, el joven no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña risa. Ella lo escucho y se dio cuenta de su presencia –oh disculpa no te vi antes, ¿te causaron algún problema?-_

_-no, ninguno- sonrio un poco. Al menos esos gatitos, que ahora sabe que son gatitas no están solos._

_Ella le miro por un rato, nunca lo había visto antes y tiene su misma edad, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo…pero desecho esa idea. Ella no podía enamorarse, tristemente ya estaba comprometida con alguien. Pero quien dijo que no podían ser amigos –Soy Sofia, y estos amores, aunque son algo traviesas son Ariana y Adriana-_

_-Un gusto cornocerlas- respondio sonriendo, la verdad es que no sabia que más decir…_

Sebastian abrió los ojos. Hace un buen rato habían regresado de la funeraria, la información que tuvieron no era la gran cosa pero almenos es un comienzo. Hizo la cena, lavo los platos y todos se fueron a dormir.

-solo fue…un sueño- dijo en un pequeño susurro que hizo eco en la desolada habitación. Agradecia que el cuarto fuera inosoro asi su bochan no pudo haberlo escuchado con su agudo oído, claro esta que una pared inosora no es ningún impedimento para un demonio pero al menos un susurro no se podría escuchar. Eso y que bochan después de tanto tiempo se ha decidido a dormir, antes no lo hacia por las pesadillas pero al parecer el pasado ya no le persigue del todo. Del todo porque Sebastian es parte de su pasado al igual su renacimiento en demonio.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo fue la ultima vez que durmió? Ni el esta seguro de como responderlo, lo único que sabe es que últimamente dormir se había vuelto un habito, y tenia el mismo sueño todos los días, pero ahora lo vio mas claro. Ahora que lo piensa bien asi fue que comenzó a querer a los gatos.

**ESTA VEZ ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEEAN ESTA PARTE:**

**Y termine X´D **

**Esta vez fueron 8 paginas, en el capi anterior fueron 6 ****estoy orgullosa TT˽TT y aun mas de haber actualizado pronto. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y tal vez ya algunos se pregunten… ****¡pero que (CENSURADO) fue lo del final! O.o**

**IMPORTANTE**

**Pues ahora hare que ustedes decidan algo simple: como continuara la historia! ;) Y no, no me refiero a que me den ideas solo a que escojan entre estas dos opciones:**

**El próximo capítulo tratara de:**

**A) La visita a la funeraria**

**B) El pasado de Sebastian (que tiene que ver con el final de este capi)**

**NOTA: **

**Su opinión es importante ;) debo saber lo que quieren los lectores**

**Esperare sus ****reviews **** ̴**

**Sayonara **


End file.
